The Replacements (2000)
The Replacements is a 2000 American sports comedy film directed by Howard Deutch. The film was released on August 11, 2000 by Warner Bros. The film stars: Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Orlando Jones, Jon Favreau, Brooke Langton, Rhys Ifans, Brett Cullen and Jack Warden. The film co-stars: Michael Jace, Troy Winbush, Michael "Bear" Taliferro, David Denman, Faizon Love, Ace Yonamine, Gailard Sartain, Art La Fleur, John Madden, Pat Summerall. Starring *Keanu Reeves - Shane Falco *Gene Hackman - Jimmy McGinty *Orlando Jones - Clifford Franklin *Jon Favreau - Bateman *Brooke Langton - Annabelle *Rhys Ifans - Nigel Gruff *Brett Cullen - Eddie Martel *and Jack Warden - O'Neil *Michael Jace - Wilkinson *Troy Winbush - Walter Cochran *Michael "Bear" Taliferro - Andre *David Denman - Brian Murphy *Faizon Love - Jamal *Ace Yonamine - Fumiko *Gailard Sartain - Pilachowski *Art La Fleur - Banes *John Madden - Himself *Pat Summerall - Himself 'Cast' *Wilson Carr - Archie L. Harris, Jr. *Malcolm LaMont - Evan Dexter Parke *Ref #1 - Al Brown *Ref #2 - Richard Pilcher *Mrs. O'Neil - Robyn Peterson *Lindell - Keith David *Dwight Edwards - Gregory L. Williams *Detroit Quarterback - Kevin Reid *Biker #1 - William J. McKeon III *Policeman #1 - Cliff McMullen *Kid in Liquor Store - Zachary Young *Korean Store Owner - Kenward Lee *Heather - Sarah Ann Morris *Dawn - Caroline Keenan *Red-Haired Cheerleader - Elisa Jacobs *Asian Cheerleader - Stella Choe *Dallas Linebacker - John Clark *Dallas Defender - Justin Riemer *Detroit Linebacker - Tyrone Roy *Detroit Lineman - Eric Miller *Detroit Linebacker - Todd Champagne *San Diego Quarterback - Kel Watrin *Phoenix Head Coach - Michael Brinkman *Washington Center - Pete Ohnegian *Washington Player - Jesper Inglis *San Diego Coach - Mark Ellis *League Commissioner - Dylan Sellers *Maryland Corrections Officer - Stephen F. Schmidt *Washington Offensive Tackle - Todd Eric Yeaman *Butler - Marty Wright *O'Neil's Assistant - Jon Garcia *Mini-Mart Customer - Tom Barry *Sideline Reporter - Rhonda Overby *O.D.B. - Himself *Ref #3 - James Black *Ref #4 - Jon K. Farless *Female Reporter - Jamie Vane *News Reporter - Edward M. Beckford, Jr. *Reporter #2 - E. Dawn Samuel *Reporter #3 - Craig Sechler *Man on the Street #1 - Robert Vique *Man on the Street #2 - Doug Olear *Gangster #1 - Paul Morella *Gangster #2 - Bobby DeAngelo *Gangster #3 - Seymour Horowitz *Gangster #4 - Robert Shepherd *Matheson - Dave Cureton *Drunk #1 - Tom Korzenioski *Drunk #2 - Gregory B. Goossen *Bartender #1 - Christian Lyon *Bartender #2 - Marc C. Geshwind *Fumiko's Girl - Michelle Johnston *Sentinal Cheerleaders - Elliot Balis, Laura L. Cottrel, Amber Dulski, Tim Estep, Levis Francis, Colette Hillman, Milinda A. Jefferson, Renee Latimore, Ken Martin, Melissa Musotto, Emily Roberts, Chris Stabile, Stephanie Sutch, Justin L. Wilson, Seanna Zimmerman *Wannabee Cheerleaders - Nicole Schiro, Marcia Dor Etain, Heather Pedersen, Michelle Courtney, Gemma Roskam, Andrea Graham, Leni Greenblatt, Andrea Barnes, Carol Caesar, Michelle Pinkham, Mia Reeves, Margie Tompros, Royan Miller, Mara Berman, Jaya Kanal, Leanna Foglia, Russell Marcum, Mary Ann Walsh Category:Movies Category:2000 Movies